Kiss or Kill
by LazyChappy
Summary: One-Shot SasuSaku ; Sakura est en grande difficulté physique lorsqu'elle le revoit ...


**Kiss Or Kill**

Sakura se tenait là, couchée contre un arbre haletante et blessée elle venait de combattre à mains nues 3 kunoïchis particulièrement résistantes, malgré son handicap très désavantageux de 1 VS 3 L'Haruno était parvenue à vaincre ses trois jeunes femmes originaires d'Oto-No-Kuni à l'aide de sa force que lui avait transmise l'Hokage de son village, la célébrissime Tsunade KOICHI.

Seulement, la rose était maintenant en sale état : dépourvue de la quasi-totalité son chakra.

Grâce à ses aptitudes reconnues de ninjutsu médical, la belle était parvenu à stopper l'hémorragie qu'une dénommée Kin lui avait infligé.

Soudainement, Sakura aperçue une grande lueur rougeâtre, alarmée, la fleur de cerisier, se leva d'un bond et balaya des yeux le champs où elle se trouvait, cependant, elle ne vit rien, excepté les fleurs qui se balançaient au gré du vent, étrangement, la jeune femme fut prise d'un violent mal de tête, elle fut contrainte de fermer ses paupières et quand elle les rouvrit, la belle se retrouva attaché à un poteau de bois rouge, elle était également cerné par des centaines d'hommes portant un chapeau de pailles et vêtus de capes d'un noir profond, parsemé de nuages rouges.

Heureusement, la fleur comprit immédiatement, saisit un des ses kunaïs et s'entailla profondément la joue, brusquement, l'illusion se dissipa.

La rose aux cheveux courts se retrouva alors de nouveau dans le champs, méfiante, elle détailla longuement celui-ci, aucun doute la douleur que Sakura s'était elle-même infligée avait bel et bien dissout l'illusion comme elle l'avait deviné !

La rosée entendit soudain un craquement de vois, elle se retourna alarmée, un kunaï à chaque mains et c'est là qu'elle le vit …

_Lui,_

_Sasuke UCHIWA, son premier amour... à sens unique._

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il était partit... laissant derrière lui une équipe et une jeune fille déchirée.

Malgré le fait qu'il portait toujours son grand chapeau, la fleur devina aisément le sharingan activé dissimulé derrière.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur son physique -de peur de succomber à son charmer- et réfléchit

__ " Je n'ai que 2 kunaïs et lui possède un katana de grande valeur...Je n'ai aucune chance côté arme et corps à corps... Ma seule chance est..." _

Elle lança un puissant fuiton feu, -technique apprise par Kakashi-Sensei dernièrement-, dans ce fuiton, elle avait tout mis : ses dernières forces, les larmes qui sont coulées à cause de lui, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait depuis son départ et... L'amour qu'elle lui portera éternellement.

Son attaque arriva à grande vitesse sur le beau jeune homme qui fut surprit... très surprit son chapeau et sa cape s'envolèrent à plusieurs mètres.

La rose tomba à terre, maintenant totalement dépourvue de chakra et abattit son poing à terre de rage... avec faiblesse.

Elle avait échouée.. Elle allait mourir..

Cependant, Sakura ignora la douleur et se releva avec peine, elle fixa intensément à présent son adversaire

Ses cheveux, toujours maintenant en pics derrière sa tête voletaient légèrement à la vitesse du vent, son visage, inexpressif brillait à la lumière de la lune lui donnant un air... angélique, son torse était découvert laissant apparaître une musculature poussée.

Il est encore plus beau qu'avant ! _pensa amèrement la belle rose._

Soudain, elle ne comprit ni comment, ni pourquoi mais elle son corps commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Sasuke...

Elle voulut s'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait pas... Elle était contrôlée...

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Sakura ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qu'elles contenaient en elles...

Ils les avaient trahis mais malgré cela elle avait toujours cru en lui... et à son retour... Et maintenant, elle allait le payer, il allait la tuer.

Le ténébreux leva son katana et le place délicatement contre le cou de la rose, celle-ci ferma les yeux, sentant ses dernières secondes à vivre arrivées et se crispa...

_1 seconde..._

_2 secondes..._

_3 secondes.._.

Rien ne se passa, elle fut encore plus étonnée quand elle sentit les doigts glacés de l'Uchiwa effleurés ses larmes, l'entaille de sa joue, puis son visage.

Abasourdie, elle ouvrit ses yeux et observa ceux de son ancien compagnon qui la regardait...

_Avec douceur ?_

Elle afficha une mine de nouveau étonnée puis sentit que l'Uchiwa resserrait l'emprise de son katana avec une main, tandis qu'il continuait de caresser sa joue avec l'autre.

Brusquement, il arrêta ses caresses , regardant la rosée dans les yeux, positionna une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille droite de la rose et approcha ses lèvres de celle-ci.

Sakura sentit le souffle irrégulier et le contact glacé des lèvres du ténébreux contre son oreille et sentit un frissonnement lui parcourir le corps.

Le brun susurra alors quelque chose à la rose qui fit frémir celle-ci tout en resserrant une dernière fois l'emprise de son katana

…

**_Kiss Or Kill._**


End file.
